Daydream
by gyozaaa
Summary: DAY6 SCHOOL LIFE — Festival musim panas akan segera tiba! Siswa-siswi berlomba-lomba membuat band untuk ditampilkan, bagaimana dengan Sungjin cs?
1. Intro: Be Lazy

" _2018 Summer Festival! Bring your band and show your skills!"_

"Haah…" Sungjin menghela napas melihat poster yang tertempel di papan pengumuman depan kelasnya. Festival musim panas akan diselenggarakan dalam dua bulan dan akan diadakan kompetisi band amatir untuk seluruh siswa di festival itu. Sayangnya, hari itu Sungjin sedikit kurang beruntung.

[Flashback start]

Jam pelajaran terakhir. Kurang 5 menit menuju bel pulang sekolah dan siswa-siswi sudah mulai tidak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Pak Guru mengenai gerak parabola. Beberapa dari mereka mulai tidur, bermain _game_ HP, menonton _V-live_ _oppa-oppa idol_ , atau mengobrol sendiri membicarakan adik tingkat yang cantik. Sementara itu, Sungjin…

"Aduuuh, perutku…"

Seorang teman yang duduk di belakang Sungjin menepuk pundak Sungjin beberapa kali. " _Ya,_ Sungjin-ah, kamu kenapa?"

"Arg, Kangjoon-ah, perutku sakit sekali…aku harus ke toilet." Sahut Sungjin sebelum ia berlari secepat kilat menuju toilet. Segera, ia menutup pintu lalu duduk di kloset, mengeluarkan semua beban hidupnya selama beberapa menit terakhir.

" _Aduh, leganya…aduuh, kok bisa seperti ini ya? Apa gara-gara tantangan_ donkatsu _pedas yang kumakan kemarin…_ " ujarnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di ruang guru, seorang anggota OSIS menyerahkan pengumuman kepada seorang guru untuk diumumkan melalui pengeras suara di kelas-kelas. Guru tersebut menerimanya lalu membacakan pengumuman.

"Untuk memeriahkan festival musim panas tahun ini, akan diadakan kompetisi band amatir yang akan ditampilkan di festival. Kompetisi ini terbuka untuk siapa saja, baik anggota _club_ band ataupun siswa-siswi dari kelas X sampai kelas XII. Bagi siswa-siswi yang berminat mengikuti kompetisi, dapat mendaftarkan bandnya di ruangan OSIS."

Tidak lama kemudian, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan pelajaran dibubarkan. Seluruh siswa langsung heboh dan mulai kasak-kusuk satu sama lain membicarakan rencana untuk mengikuti kompetisi tersebut.

"Waah, kompetisi band amatir?"

"Aku mau ikut…"

"Ayo mendaftar! Kamu bisa main musik kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungjin yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa berjalan kembali ke kelas dan kebingungan melihat teman-temannya yang biasanya langsung bubar setelah bel berbunyi malah asyik menggerombol sendiri. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan mereka dan segera meringkas barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di meja lalu berjalan pulang.

[Flashback end]

"Ah, seandainya aku tidak sakit perut waktu itu, pasti aku sudah mendapatkan anggota untuk membuat band. Sekarang semua temanku sudah mendapatkan anggota dan aku tertinggal sendiri. Bagaimana ini…"

 **Next track: Hi Hello**


	2. Track 1: Hi Hello

Ketua kelas memberi instruksi. "Berdiri! Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi bu!" Seluruh siswa berdiri dan memberi salam bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan punya teman baru." Jawab Bu Wali Kelas seraya memberi pengumuman. Ia menoleh dan mempersilahkan si murid baru masuk.

Murid baru itu cowok, bertubuh tinggi, bermata sipit, berambut coklat gelap agak gondrong dan ditata miring ke sisi kanan. Ia memakai beberapa gelang di lengan kanannya. Kemejanya terlihat tidak rapi dan ujungnya keluar dari celananya. Tas punggungnya menggantung hanya di sebelah bahu.

" _Yo, what's up? Name's Younghyun Kang. You can call me Brian_."

Seluruh siswa melongo. "Hah, apa? _Whatsapp_? Bra apa?" gumam para siswa.

"Ehm, Kang Younghyun, tolong diulang perkenalannya dengan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti anak-anak." Ujar Bu Wali Kelas.

"Ok. Halo semuanya. Namaku Kang Younghyun. Aku baru saja pindah dari Toronto, Kanada. Di sana, aku dipanggil Brian. Kalian bisa memanggilku Younghyun atau Brian, terserah kalian."

Para siswi mulai kasak-kusuk. "Waah, dia bisa bahasa Inggris. Keren sekali…Dia tinggi ya…"

Bu Wali Kelas melanjutkan. "Baik, Kang Younghyun, kamu bisa duduk di…" ia memandang sekeliling kelas mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. "…itu, di baris kanan, sebelah Park Sungjin. Park Sungjin, sebelahmu kosong kan?" tanya Bu Wali Kelas pada Sungjin.

"Ah, iya, si…lahkan." Jawab Sungjin sambil bergeser untuk memberi tempat bagi Brian.

Brian melangkah mantap dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Sungjin. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk melakukan _high-five_ —yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sungjin. Namun ia berusaha menirukan gaya Brian dan langsung dibalas dengan _fist bump_.

"Younghyun Kang."

"Sung…Sungjin Park." Jawab Sungjin terbata-bata sambil menirukan Brian. Dalam batinnya, ia mulai mengomel sendiri.

" _Aduh, kenapa dia harus duduk di sini…aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, kalau dia bicara bahasa Inggris terus nanti aku bagaimana_ … _Apa nggak ada tempat lain ya._ "

Brian tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, aku bisa bahasa Korea kok." Ujar Brian seolah bisa mendengar pikiran Sungjin. "Tinggal di Toronto cuma 4 tahun, aku lahir dan besar di Korea."

Sungjin mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, begitu…"

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena Bu Wali Kelas sudah keluar dan digantikan oleh guru jam pertama untuk memulai pelajaran. Pelajaran pertama adalah sejarah yang sangat membosankan. Sungjin mulai mengantuk, namun ia ragu mengajak Brian bicara karena masih merasa canggung. Sebaliknya, ia hanya mengamat-amati teman sebangkunya yang agak unik itu yang terlihat asyik mencatat pelajaran…atau tidak?

"Hei, hei, apa yang kamu lihat?" sahut Brian.

Sungjin merengutkan dahinya. "Itu tidak terlihat seperti kisah perang Korea…apa yang kamu tulis? Berikan padaku." Perintahnya sebelum mengintip isi 'catatan' Brian. " _Every day I'm walking on the street thinking 'bout many different things that make me wanna sing…_ Apa itu? Lirik lagu?"

"Bukan sembarang lirik lagu. Ini lirik lagu yang kubuat sendiri." Sombong Brian.

Kedua mata Sungjin langsung berbinar. "Kamu menulis lagu sendiri?"

" _Music is my life, bro_! _You know Coldplay, The Script, One Republic_? _Whooo_!"

"Apa?" Seketika Sungjin bersemangat. "Kamu suka mereka? A, aku juga!"

"Benarkah? _Wow, man you got a good taste. From now on, we're brothers_." Seru Brian sambil merangkul bahu Sungjin. Mereka kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Sungjin langsung menanyakan hal yang saat ini sangat penting baginya. "Apa kamu bisa main musik?"

" _Of course_! Dulu aku punya band di Kanada. Aku main gitar, bas, dan aku juga sudah membuat beberapa lagu lain. Mau lihat?" Seru Brian bersemangat sambil membolak-balik halaman bukunya yang ternyata sudah penuh terisi oleh lirik lagu.

"Waaah…" Ini benar-benar kesempatan emas yang benar-benar tidak disangka oleh Sungjin. Siapa sangka si murid pindahan ternyata bisa bermain musik dan sudah membuat beberapa lagu?

 **-** Jam istirahat-

"Hei, hei, hei apa yang kamu lakukan—" Brian terkejut ketika Sungjin tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menarik belakang kerah seragamnya.

"Sudah, ayo ikut saja." tukas Sungjin. Ia menarik Brian menuju papan pengumuman depan kelas lalu menunjukkan poster kompetisi band festival musim panas ke Brian. Brian membacanya dengan teliti, lalu matanya mulai berbinar.

"Jadi, kamu mengajakku membentuk band untuk festival ini?" ucap Brian, mulai mengerti.

Sungjin mengangguk bersemangat. "Benar sekali! Ayo kita mendaftar!"

 **Next track: Hunt  
**


	3. Track 2: Hunt

Sungjin dan Brian berdiri di depan poster kompetisi band yang terpampang di papan pengumuman sambil berpikir. "Hmm, rasanya kurang kalau hanya kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita cari anggota lagi? Kamu main _cajoon_ dan gitar, aku main bas, kita butuh gitar melodi dan _keyboard_ atau drum." Usul Brian. "Kalau tidak salah, _YouTuber_ Yellowpostitman juga bersekolah di sini kan? Gimana kalau kita ajak dia?"

Tubuh Sungjin langsung membeku. "Hei, dia itu orang terkenal! Dia kakak kelas XII pindahan dari California yang sudah terkenal karena sering membuat _cover_ gitar lagu-lagu barat di YouTube. Dia juga punya 600 ribu _followers_ di Twitter dan sering mengtwit kalimat-kalimat _savage_."

"Aku tahu, aku _follow_ dia kok." Potong Brian polos sambil menunjukkan HPnya.

"Maka dari itu! Kamu yakin mau mengajak dia? Apa dia mau bergabung dengan kita yang masih cupu seperti ini? Aku yakin dia punya gengsi yang tinggi. Bahkan kakak-kakak kelas XII sendiri tidak berani merekrut dia. Kita berdua saja sudah cukup kok."

Brian tersenyum miring. "Hm, aku tidak secupu yang kamu bayangkan. _Wanna bet_? Kamu antarkan aku ke kelas si Yellowpostitman dan kalau aku berhasil mengajak dia bergabung, kamu harus menemukan satu anggota lagi untuk main _keyboard_ atau drum. _Deal_?"

Sungjin menepuk kepalanya. "Anak baru ini bersemangat sekali…baiklah, ayo!" Ajaknya sebelum ia mengantar Brian menuju kelas si _Youtuber_ yang dimaksud. Sambil berjalan, Sungjin mencoba menebak-nebak dalam pikirannya bagaimana Brian dapat mengajak si _Youtuber_.

Dua sekawan itu tiba di depan pintu kelas XII-2. Sungjin menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas dan mengamat-amati setiap siswa yang ada di dalamnya sebelum kemudian menunjuk salah seorang siswa. Siswa itu ber- _hoodie_ hitam, berkacamata bulat, dan berponi tipis yang jatuh menutupi dahinya. Ia terlihat sedang asyik memainkan HPnya. "Itu si Yellowpostitman. Nama aslinya Park Jehyung."

Brian mengerutkan dahinya seakan berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. " _Okay, got it._ Tunggu disini."

Sungjin mengamati Brian yang tengah berjalan mendekati Jehyung dari luar kelas. Samar-samar, ia mendengar mereka berdua mengobrol dalam bahasa Inggris—yang tidak dapat dimengertinya—dan tidak lama kemudian ia melihat mereka berdua saling bersalaman gaya Amerika. Sesaat kemudian, Brian membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk Sungjin. Jehyung kemudian mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat Sungjin sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Hey bro. What's good_? _I'm_ Jae." Jehyung memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sungjin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungjin langsung membeku di tempat.

" _He doesn't speak English_." Bisik Brian.

"Oh," Jae mengangguk, mengerti. "Halo, aku Jae."

Sungjin refleks membungkukkan kepalanya. "Halo, senior Jae. Namaku Park Sungjin."

Jae tersenyum ramah. "Kalian berdua ingin mengajakku membentuk band untuk kompetisi? Kedengarannya bagus. Aku ikut."

Sungjin melongo. "Te, terima kasih banyak senior! Terima kasih banyak!" Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat berulang kali sampai Jae merasa risih.

Selanjutnya, Sungjin menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai kompetisi band ini kepada Jae dan berjanji akan menghubunginya kembali. Ketiga orang itu lalu bersiap kembali ke kelas masing-masing ketika bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Oke, sampai ketemu. Ah, Park Sungjin," sahut Jae.

Sungjin berhenti. "Ya?"

"Kamu seperti _Bob the Builder_ ya." Goda Jae. Brian tertawa terbahak ketika menyadari kemiripan mereka berdua, sedangkan Sungjin hanya terdiam dan terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti.

Sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas, Brian mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Benar kan aku bisa mengajak Yellowpostitman? Sekarang kamu harus mencari anggota lagi, Park Sungjin."

" _Mampus._ " Pikir Sungjin.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sungjin mendapat ide yang sebenarnya tidak begitu cemerlang, tapi ternyata lumayan berhasil. Dia menempelkan _post-it_ kecil di sebelah tiap poster kompetisi band di sekolah yang isinya mencari seorang pemain _keyboard_ atau drum. Ia juga menuliskan nama, nomor HP, serta ID KakaoTalknya di _post-it_ itu sehingga siapapun yang tertarik dapat menghubunginya. Rencananya berhasil, malam itu dua orang menghubungi dirinya lewat KakaoTalk. Satu orang teman seangkatannya dari kelas sebelah bernama Im Junhyuk dan satunya lagi adik kelas X bernama Kim Wonpil.

Dengan penuh semangat, Sungjin langsung menelepon Brian dan menceritakan keberhasilannya.

" _Hah, beneran?! Kamu dapat dua orang sekaligus?_ " seru Brian tidak percaya di telepon.

Sungjin tertawa puas. "Beneran! Tapi kita belum tahu kemampuan mereka, harus kita tes dulu. Apa sebaiknya kita pinjam ruangan band di sekolah?"

Brian terdiam sebentar. " _Hmm,sebaiknya pinjam ruangan band saja untuk sementara ini_. _Nanti untuk ruang latihan kita selanjutnya akan aku tanyakan ke senior Jae, mungkin dia punya referensi tempat yang bagus._ "

"Oke, aku akan sampaikan ke mereka berdua."

 _"_ Cool _! Sampai besok!_ "

"Sampai besok." Balas Sungjin sebelum ia menutup teleponnya. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. Impiannya bergabung dalam sebuah band akan segera terwujud sebentar lagi.

.

-Keesokan harinya, ruangan band sekolah-

Sungjin dan Brian duduk di lantai ruangan band sambil menunggu kedua calon anggota mereka. Ekspresi tegang sekaligus antusias tampak jelas di wajah Sungjin. Sedari tadi ia mencoba menebak-nebak bagaimana penampilan calon anggotanya yang akan datang. Brian yang tidak kalah tegang terus-menerus meng _genjreng_ gitar milik ruangan band dengan asal-asalan.

"Permisi…" terdengar suara dari luar ruangan band.

Mendengar suara itu, Sungjin langsung berdiri untuk menyambutnya, diikuti oleh Brian. Seorang bocah beralis tebal, bermata agak juling dengan pandangan yang seolah kosong, dan berponi sangat pendek—Sungjin bahkan tidak yakin itu dapat disebut poni karena pendeknya—memasuki ruangan band. "Apa anda yang bernama Park Sungjin…?" tanyanya canggung. Suaranya lembut, seperti suara perempuan.

"Ah, iya, benar. Anda?" tanya Sungjin, menirukan bocah itu.

Bocah itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang sangat lebar. "Kim Wonpil." Ia lalu menoleh ke Brian. "Dan anda…?"

"Kang Younghyun, atau Brian Kang."

"Senang bertemu anda sekalian." Ujar Wonpil.

Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk dan mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu calon berikutnya. Tidak lama, calon yang satu lagi datang. Ia memiliki rambut yang lebih 'normal' dari Wonpil dan bermata sipit, bernama Im Junhyuk.

Brian berdiri dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai. Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

Junhyuk berdiri dan mengajukan dirinya untuk mendemonstrasikan kemampuannya terlebih dahulu. Ia berdiri di belakang _keyboard_ dan mulai memainkan lagu pilihannya sambil bernyanyi. Lagu pilihannya adalah ' _If You Do_ ' dari GOT7 yang dimainkannya dengan versi _ballad_.

 _._

 _Niga hamyeon da manneun mari dwae_ (If you do it always becomes the right words)

 _Niga hamyeon nan igiji mothaneunde_ (If you do I can never win)

 _Gapjagi neon ttan sarami dwae_ (Suddenly you become a different person)

 _Joheul ttae deo nareul buranhage hae_ (When we get along well I get more nervous)

 _Naega hamyeon neon naega hamyeon_ (If I do if I do)

 _Mwon malmanhamyeon neon maeil heeojyeo_ (If I say something you always say let's break up)

 _Naega deo dagagaji mothage_ (So I can't get any closer)

 _Deo saranghaji mothage hae_ (Can't deepen my love for you)

.

Dengan jangkauan vokal yang luas dan keterampilan _keyboard_ nya, Junhyuk berhasil memberikan nuansa baru untuk lagu itu menjadi terasa lebih menyentuh. Sungjin, Brian, dan Wonpil bertepuk tangan setelah menyaksikan penampilan Junhyuk.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran Wonpil. Di luar dugaan, Wonpil tidak menuju ke _keyboard_ , tapi ke _synthesizer_. "Saya…lebih menyukai ini. Apakah boleh…?"

"Oh, tentu saja, silahkan!" jawab Sungjin.

"Baiklah, saya akan membawakan 'Sometimes' dari Crush. Kebetulan, saya suka sekali Crush. " Ucap Wonpil agak malu-malu sebelum memulai.

 _._

 _Oneulbameun yunanhi chuwo_ (It's particularly cold tonight)

 _Gamanhi bam haneureul tto dasi bogo isseo_ (I look up at the night sky again)

 _Beolsseo 1 nyeoni jina_ (It's been a year already)

 _Aryeonhage dagawa chueok_ (Memories have dimmed)

 _Neol jibe deryeoda jwotdeon geu gieokdeuri da_ (All those times I walked you home)

 _Neomu sojunghae_ (They're so precious)

 _Eonjenga neol nae yeope dugo geuttaen geuraesseotji_ (When you used to be right by my side)

 _Ramyeo chueokdeureul nanul georago saenggakhaesseotji_ (I used to think we'd share those memories)

 _Neon nawa gateulkka doenoeeobojiman_ (I wonder if you feel the same)

 _Gami ojil anha_ (But I can't really tell)

 _Geunyang gakkeum geuriul ppuninde_ (It's just sometimes I miss you)

 _Neowa ibeul matchugo neol gamssa anatdeon_ (I miss kissing you and hugging you)

 _Aju gakkeum bogopeul ppuninde_ (It's just sometimes)

 _Oneureun wae ireoke nunmuri naneunji_ (I want to see you but today it's making me cry)

.

Ketiga laki-laki di depan Wonpil terperangah. Di balik penampilan dan tingkah anehnya, bocah ini memiliki keterampilan bermusik yang cukup tinggi dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan merdu. Ketiganya bertepuk tangan dengan keras ketika Wonpil menyelesaikan lagunya. Sungjin dan Brian mulai saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, mendiskusikan siapa di antara keduanya yang harus mereka terima untuk bergabung di band mereka.

Akhirnya Sungjin dan Brian berdiri bersamaan. Brian memulai perkataannya. "Terima kasih Im Junhyuk dan Kim Wonpil, kalian memberikan penampilan yang sangat luar biasa hari ini. Nanti hasilnya akan kami kabari lewat PM."

"Terima kasih, terima kasih." Junhyuk dan Wonpil menunduk bersamaan, kemudian keluar dari ruangan band. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Sungjin dan Brian saling bertatapan dengan tatapan penuh makna…

.

-Sementara itu-

Seorang bocah kelas X tengah memainkan alat tulisnya di atas meja dengan berirama seolah sedang bermain drum.

"Hei, Dowoon-ah, ayo makan!" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari luar kelas. Bocah yang bermain alat tulis itu menoleh.

"Iyaaa!" teriaknya dengan suara yang terdengar lebih berat dan dewasa dari wajahnya yang polos. Ia meletakkan alat tulisnya di meja sebelum berjalan ke luar kelas. Ketika berjalan di koridor, ia melihat poster kompetisi band—dan _post-it_ Sungjin di sebelahnya.

"Drum?" gumamnya.

.

 **Next track: Freely**


End file.
